1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to photographic cameras. More specifically, the invention relates to a light trap for a deployable or extendable lens holder in a photographic camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,972, issued Jan. 26, 1988, discloses a photographic camera having a lens holder that is movable through a front opening in the camera body into and out of the camera body. This type of lens holder is commonly referred to as a "deployable" or "extendable" one. To prevent ambient light from leaking into the camera body through the front opening at a gap between the camera body and the lens holder and reaching unexposed film inside the camera body, there is provided a light-intercepting packing in the gap. However, the light-intercepting packing may not entirely fill the gap, in which instance ambient light may leak through the gap to the film.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,085, issued Oct. 2, 1990, discloses a photographic camera having mounting means located inside the camera body for supporting a lens holder to move the lens holder through a front opening in the camera body and for cooperating with the lens holder to form a single labyrinth which appears to prevent ambient light that may enter the front opening substantially (but not completely) from reaching unexposed film inside the camera body.